


Confessions in the dark

by AxolotlLumberjack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And the dark, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, the title kind of says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxolotlLumberjack/pseuds/AxolotlLumberjack
Summary: Somehow, difficult confessions are often easier whispered into the darkness.  At least, all the most important reveals between Kara and Lena seemed to happen at night.Or4 times Kara and Lena revealed things to each other at night.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 199





	Confessions in the dark

Somehow, difficult confessions are often easier whispered into the darkness. At least, all the most important reveals between Kara and Lena seemed to happen at night.

The first time it happened was after Jack’s death. Kara had found Lena in her office, a half empty bottle of scotch on the table in front of her, and a glass in her hand. 

Kara dropped her bag from her shoulder as she walked over to the couch, removed the glass from Lena’s hand and placed it on the table with the flowers she’d brought. She sat down and gathered Lena in her arms. Lena immediately sunk into her and sobbed. Kara simply kissed the top of her head and held her.

After a few minutes, Lena’s sobs turned to sniffles and she pulled back to grab a tissue and wipe her eyes. She pulled her feet up onto the couch beside her and snuggled back into Kara’s side, pulling at the tissue. It was nearly in shreds by the time either of them spoke.

It was then that Lena confessed to believing she might end up doing something wrong. Might be bad. Might be a Luthor.

She whispered it into the darkness like releasing a message in a bottle into the sea, desperately hoping someone might hear. Might help. Might find her.

Kara gently put her hand on Lena’s cheek and turned her face towards her. She rested their foreheads together. 

“You, Lena Luthor, are capable of so much good. I have seen it, and I have felt it. You choose to be good again and again. You may be Luthor, but you are Lena first. And I know you, Lena. You are good.”

Kara wiped the tears trailing silently down Lena’s cheeks with her thumbs. Lena tucked her head into Kara’s neck and they stayed like that until the first rays of dawn touched the horizon.

———

The second reveal was at a movie night. Lena was pressed into her side, a blanket draped over them and empty ice cream bowls on the coffee table in front of them. They were in the middle of watching some old Robin Williams film that Lena had missed out on in her childhood. 

Kara hadn’t been paying attention though. She was too caught up in the fact she was keeping her identity from Lena, despite trusting her completely. She knew she would trust Lena with her life. And so she did. With one simple sentence.

Lena turned to her with a soft smile. She rested her head back on Kara’s shoulder with a hum. “You’re too warm to be human.”

They watched the movie for a few more minutes.

“So can you make us some popcorn with your laser vision rather than waiting for the microwave?”

Kara laughed and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, pulling her closer.

———

The third was during one of Kara’s patrols of the city. She heard a familiar sob from a familiar balcony and was instantly by her side.

Lena was sitting on the concrete of her penthouse balcony, head rested back against the barrier. Kara silently sat beside her. She looked up at the stars and waited for Lena.

They continued looking up into the inky black sky as Lena revealed one of the many reasons for her strained relationship with her mother. She confessed to the years of desperate denial and hiding, the feelings she couldn’t ignore and the word she found to describe it. The knowledge that all hope of her mother’s approval was gone, never achievable because of a part of her she couldn’t control, though it was likely never achievable in the first place. She revealed her agreement with Jack, her stolen kisses and subsequent discovery by her mother. All of it she released into the night, finally acknowledging and accepting what she couldn’t control.

Kara smiled and unclipped her cape. She draped it across both of them and took Lena’s hand. “I will always accept you, Lena. We can’t control who we love. I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me. I hope you know I’ll never judge you for it.”

Lena let her head rest on Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara squeezed her hand. “Lillian isn’t your family. We are.”

———

The fourth reveal happened on an innocuous Tuesday night. They were walking through the park, Lena adorably bundled in a thick coat, hat and gloves, her face buried in a knitted scarf. They were making their way back from the movie theatre, not all that late but the days were getting shorter and the sun had acquiesced to the moon’s light a little early. 

Kara swung their hands between them as they crunched across the thin layer of snow on the path. A single snowflake landed on Lena’s nose. She pulled Kara to a stop and looked up as the stars seemed to drift slowly to the ground. They laughed and held their hands out as they were covered in little white dots. 

Kara watched the joy on Lena’s face - her eyes scrunched up and gleaming their sea glass green - and the words tumbled from her lips without reservation. Her last confession to make. The only thing left she hadn’t told Lena.

Lena’s smile softened as her heartbeat quickened. She stepped forwards and searched Kara’s eyes. Tracing a cold gloved hand across Kara’s jaw, she pushed up on her the toes of her boots and pressed their lips together. They were soft and warm enough that the frozen world around them disappeared.

Lena pulled back, her eyes still closed, foreheads resting together, and whispered back.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @axolotllumberjack :)


End file.
